


His Sammy

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: Wincest One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One Shot:</p>
<p>It's been a year since Sam has last kissed his brother and he is getting tired of trying to take down Lilith. One day, a demon comes knocking on the door and Sam will finally get that kiss he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I posted on tumblr and decided to post it here. Will probably start posting other oneshots as well.

“C’mon, Sam,” Ruby whispered in Sam’s ear and he sighed, standing to get away from her touch. Not that she wasn’t a good lay, because she was, but Sam was getting tired of it. Her. Dean had been… _gone_ for almost a year and Sam was as close to getting Lilith as he was months ago. He was getting frustrated and was just tired. 

“Not now, Ruby,” Sam said and heard her sigh loudly.

“Then I’m going to go.” The way she said it was questioningly, as if checking to see if he’d ask her to stay.

“Alright,” he nodded.

“Jesus, Sam!” Ruby spat and he turned to see she had stripped even more, just in her underwear. 

“What?” he asked, not wanting to fight with her. He just wanted to be alone. 

“What’s up with you lately? I suggest we go hunt down some demons, you say no. I suggest we fuck, you say no. I–” 

A knock at the door cut her off. Sam sighed and made his way to the motel room door but paused when he registered the presence outside. It was demonic and powerful, not as powerful as Lilith or anything but this demon had more to its punch than Ruby. He turned to glance at Ruby who had yanked on a shirt but paused when she saw the look on Sam’s face. She grabbed her demon killing blade and shifted her feet into a fighting stance. The demon pounded on the door again and Sam whipped the door open, hand raised and ready to control the demon but he froze at the familiar grin and raised eyebrow.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Dean?”

“How did you–”

“Get out of the pit?” Dean finished Ruby’s sentence and pushed passed Sam into the room, slowly stalking Ruby who watched him with wide, terrified eyes. Sam was frozen where he stood, half turned so he could see his brother and Ruby. Dean was a demon? How? How did he get out of Hell? His body was almost perfect looking despite the fact that it had been in the ground for a year. _How?_

“I see you two have been getting cozy,” Dean said, glancing at Sam with unreadable eyes and Sam flinched. God, if he had any idea that Dean would…could come back he wouldn’t have gone to Ruby. 

“Dean, please, it’s not like that,” his voice cracked a few times and tears were in his eyes. _Dean was back._

“Well, it for sure won’t be from now,” Dean said and then had a hand on Ruby’s throat. Sam hadn’t even seen his arm move. “I heard some… interesting things downstairs, about certain plans, Lilith, Lucifer,” Dean trailed off and Sam blinked in confusion. What was Dean talking about?

“Please, Dean,” Ruby whispered in a pleading voice, her hand with the blade slowly inching up. Sam didn’t hesitate to yank it out of her hand with a mental tug. He didn’t care if Dean was a demon, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. Never again.

“She tell you how she and Lilith are besties?” Dean said, eyes a little warm after watching the blade disapear under the dresser in the room. Sam felt a little happy that he had pleased Dean but he was also pissed.

“Ruby? What is he talking about?” Sam asked, slowly walking over, stopping at Dean’s side. 

“Sam,” Ruby said, her eyes wide and desperate looking. 

“Are you teamed up with Lilith?” Sam asked and Ruby closed her eyes.

“Been dragging you along, getting you hooked on demon blood so that you’d do what they wanted,” Dean supplied when Ruby didn’t say a word. 

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, closing his eyes. Maybe he should be questioning Dean, he was a demon afterall. But he was also still his brother, the love of his life. He’d take his word over Ruby’s any day. 

“Yup!” Dean nodded and tilted his head. “You wanna gank her or should I?”

Sam’s answer was Ruby lighting up inside, twitching in Dean’s hold until she was dead, her meat suit dropping to the floor. 

“Huh,” Dean muttered and turned to Sam with a grin.

“It’s good to see you, Sam,” Dean said after a moment and then Sam was crying again. 

_Dean was alive._

Sorta.

Sam yanked Dean into his arms and held him tight. Dean didn’t fight him, just let Sam hold him and after a minute he returned the embrace. Sam reached out with his powers, unsure why, but he did and he was amazed at what he found. Dean wasn’t just a demon, there was some humanity there, too. A hybrid of some sort? 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered and tightened his grip on Sam. Sam pulled back, needing to see Dean’s face and couldn’t resist kissing his full lips. It had been too long since he and Dean last kissed. Dean was quick to respond and hand his fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, angling Sam’s face how he wanted and pulled him back to the bed that was unmade and dirty with the sweat of him and Ruby. He pushed that thought away and let Dean push him onto his back. 

“You cheated on me,” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips and Sam blinked back the tears that wanted to spill.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t know you’d come back, didn’t know you could–”

“Shh,” Dean whispered, putting a finger on Sam’s lips. “I understand. But no one else, got it? You’re mine,” Dean said with a slight snarl and Sam nodded quickly. Of course, yes! He didn’t want anyone else with Dean there. “God, you have her blood in your veins, her blood sustaining you,” Dean whispered, trailing his lips down Sam’s jaw and neck, rolling his hips down onto Sam’s. Sam couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped if he wanted to.

“Sorry,” Sam answered and then a gleam of metal caught his eye and he saw Dean holding a small pocket knife. “Dean?” He was worried but another roll of Dean’s hips distracted him. He still watched as Dean yanked off his shirt and cut his forearm. 

“Only my blood from now on,” Dean said and Sam blinked. Dean was okay with the demon blood? Okay with Sam drinking it? But then Dean was holding the cut above Sam’s lips and let a drop or two fall into Sam’s open mouth. God, it tasted good. Better than Ruby’s. Fuck, hers didn’t even compare.

“Please,” Sam whispered and Dean grinned down at him, something dark in his eyes but there was also the ever present love that had Sam relaxing and going with whatever Dean wanted. Dean would never hurt him. 

Dean ducked down, latching his lips onto Sam’s pulse point and started grinding hard down on Sam. Soon, Sam almost forgot the blood, Dean having put his hand on the bed. The blood was probably making a mess, but Sam didn’t care. He just didn’t want Dean to stop. He thrust up against Dean’s hips eagerly and didn’t hold back any groan or moan, knowing Dean hated it when Sam quieted himself. Dean was letting out soft moans and pants in Sam’s ear and– _Jesus Christ was this hot._

Their rhythm became jerky as they both started to get close to coming in their pants and Sam whimpered when Dean leaned up, missing his body heat. But Dean didn’t let up on Sam, just adjusted himself so he could see Sam’s face and brought the cut back to Sam’s lips.

“Drink, baby brother. Drink,” Dean groaned out and Sam didn’t hesitate to grab the arm with both hands–though he did miss the sharp angles of Dean’s hips–to pull the arm down and latch on. He came with a loud groan as he swallowed his first mouthful. Dean was muttering whispered praises and jerking faster against Sam and he came with a shout, pulling his arm away from Sam who wanted to pout but welcomed Dean’s collapsed body with open arms. 

Glancing aroudn the room, Sam realized they had just got off with the motel room door still open and Ruby’s dead body on the floor. 

Huh.

He started to chuckle for some reason and Dean grunted before pushing himself up to look at Sam. 

“What’s so funny right now?” Dean asked, looking cautious, as if he were checking if Sam was laughing at him. Sam calmed down and smiled up at him, feeling good for the first time since he last saw Dean laugh. 

“Open door, Ruby,” Sam whispered and Dean looked over his shoulder before smirking back down at Sam.

“Good thing we don’t give a shit,” Dean said before leaning down to kiss Sam, tongue plunging into Sam’s mouth. Sam was sure he tasted of blood, his mouth was probably coated but Dean didn’t back off. If anything, he kissed Sam harder, made to swipe every inch he could before pulling back with a sigh, looking tired himself. 

Sam yawned, as if seeing Dean looking tired triggered his own sleepiness. He swiped a hand through the air so the door would close and wrapped his arms tight around Dean as his brother settled on his chest. Tomorrow he would freak out more and ask a million questions. For now, he just wanted to sleep and hold brother close. The rest of the world could go fuck itself for all he cared. He had everything he needed in his arms.


End file.
